


Tomorrow

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idiots to lovers, might have a chapter 2 but is technically finished, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: “You’re staring,” Shane said, effectively removing him from that train of thought.“Sorry, dude,” Ryan muttered, taking a handful of popcorn.Shane chuckled. “You might as well say ‘no homo,’ at this point, Bergara.”





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ive had rly bad writers block on a diff story and this was meant to just replenish my creative mind. idek i also needed a pick me up these past couple weeks...with school and all my potential romantic partners (being bi fucking sucks.) ugh first day is on september 4 and i already wanna die...but good news!!! my birthday is on september 1, which means like a week bruhhh. i loiveeeeeeeeeee my birthday its seriously my fav day of the year lmao. 
> 
> i also got my mf nose pierced today!!!!! its so cute im negl. i aboslutely love it and i just ughhh it makes me look a million times prettier im negl.

Ryan had never liked being at a desk. It went against his outdoorsy nature. His legs would bounce, yearning for a break from the boring research part of his job. They know what it’s like to be out in the woods hunting demons and Sasquatches and it kills them to do anything but that. He’s currently in front of the harsh light emitted by his computer, researching a haunted location. He decided he deserved a break from the mundane to enjoy some fresh air. 

The roof had recently become something of a safe haven for Ryan. It overlooked Los Angeles from 10 stories high and the resulting view was nothing short of spectacular. If it was possible, he’d have his desk up here. The fresh air, the view, the illusion of being on an adventure. The only thing he’d miss being up here would be Shane. 

Not that they didn’t spend plenty of their time, both free and company, together. He had grown used to his presence. Being on a plane without Shane didn’t feel right anymore. A workday without him was abnormal. Drinks with coworkers weren’t the same. They were, in every sense of the word, best friends. Even if they didn’t agree on everything, they always agreed on one thing. That their friendship mattered more than anything. 

It was an indisputable fact to Ryan. Nothing like his spirit box or old videos or his (most likely) doctored photos. Shane was the most important in his life right now and Ryan was Shane’s. He knew that, with such a degree of certainty, even the most skeptical of skeptics would believe it. 

Ryan felt his body and mind were relaxed enough to return to his work. He headed down the steps, allowing the heavy door to the roof to close behind him. “Christ, dude,” He heard Shane say. 

He turned the corner of the stairs into Ryan’s view. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were coming up.” 

“Yeah, I wanted to get your help on something. Figured you were up here.” 

Ryan smiled and began walking with him back to their office level. “You know me too well.” 

Shane nodded. “The execs have been on my ass about Ruining History. I just..” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t get it. Do these people not have any idea how a creative process works or something?” 

“From my experience..no. No, they really don’t,” Ryan laughed. 

Shane laughed with him. Opening the door to their floor and gesturing to Ryan to lead the way. The office was mostly empty besides a couple of writers and editors. Everyone in their part of the office had left about an hour ago. Shane and Ryan began bouncing ideas off each other. Mostly Shane complaining about not knowing how to write certain lines and Ryan not helping by suggesting he writes, “Ghosts are real, Ryan Steven Bergara was right,” It got a smile out of Shane. 

Ryan had a habit of losing track of time when he’s with Shane. It feels as though five minutes have passed, not fifty. And he’s certainly not complaining about that. His mind needs a distraction in order to sit and do his work. He appreciates Shane and all his weird jokes and sayings. He still remembers how hard he laughed when Shane said you could eat a pickle out a pond if it was fresh. Not even an award-winning comedian could top that in Ryan’s head. 

Shane suggested they go out for drinks and Ryan decided a beer or two was exactly what he needed right now. He’d been working for hours on the same project and knew that going out and having fun with Shane was going to replenish both him and his creative drive. It was a Friday night and he deserved to start off the weekend right. 

They walked a few blocks to the bar. The dark sidewalk illuminated by the yellow street lamps, casting a shadow on one side of Shane’s face. It highlighted his sharp nose and made him look how he had the day they met. Six years younger, with more hope than he knew what to do with. The present-day Shane was stressed and the toll his break up with Sara took had been on his face for weeks. He looked different tonight. A good different, Ryan decided. He wished Shane would get that twinkle in his eye more often. 

Shane led them to a booth in the back corner of the bar. The booth's cushion was dull maroon and yellow vertical stripes, with a darker oak frame. It gave it a retro feel that Ryan felt he could settle into and appreciate it. His hands rested on the table, awaiting the cold beer Shane promised to bring back. They had an unspoken rule that Shane got the first round, Ryan got the second and after that, they paid for their own. “I got you a Corona,” He said, handing him the beer. 

“With the lemon and everything. You remembered,” Ryan said, taking a long sip. 

Shane smiled. “Of course I remembered, Bergara. What kind of friend would I be otherwise?” 

He noticed Shane looking at him with a strange look on his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“What? I’m not...No. I’m just..” He looked down. “I was thinking about something. It’s not--” 

“Important?” Ryan interrupted. “Of course it is, Shane. You can tell me anything.” 

Shane met his eyes. “Sara..I-I was thinking about her,” He said looking back down at his drink. 

“Oh? Yeah, I’m sorry about what happened with that, man. But, hey, there’s plenty of women here to rebound with if you want to,” Ryan said. 

He shook his head. “I-I need a break from dating women. Might go out with a guy.” 

Ryan choked on his beer. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were..” 

“Bisexual, yeah," Shane said, finishing Ryan's sentence. 

“You want to head to a gay bar?” Ryan joked. 

Shane laughed. “No, not tonight. I’m enjoying spending time with you.” 

His earnest tone made a shiver run down his spine. Their conversations were light-hearted and banter-filled. It wasn't usual for them to be serious. But tonight felt so different. It was nothing like their usual nights out at bars. Those were full of jokes and teasing but not tonight. Tonight was a night of honest and meaningful words that made him feel all warm and fuzzy. The trust and connection they had built over the years shining through, surrounding them.

“Hey, what do you say we go back to my place? Talk, have a couple more beers, popcorn?” 

Ryan giggled, his face flushed from the alcohol. “Well you know I can’t resist popcorn, big guy,” He said. 

“I figured,” Shane bumped his shoulder into Ryan’s as they walked out of the bar. 

Ryan got a weird sensation as their knees touched in the back of the small car. The backseat wasn't exactly big enough for them. But he didn’t feel uncomfortable. Tonight, he enjoyed Shane's warmth and had to resist his urge to curl up into it. 

Shane’s apartment was a bit of a mess. Mail scattered out on the coffee table. Blankets laid haphazardly on the couch. Video game cases open on the TV stand. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting company.” 

“Mines worse,” Ryan joked, settling onto the couch.

Shane searched for the remote, “What are you in the mood for--Sit-com, nature documentary, a horror movie?” 

Ryan grabbed a blanket. “Horror. I’m feeling brave tonight.” 

He sat next to him and laid the blanket across himself. “Must be the alcohol,” Shane joked. 

“Shut up, Shane.” He laughed. “Where’s the drinks and popcorn I was promised?” He pulled the blanket off Shane, "And you steal my blanket. Unbelievable."

“You’re a terrible guest, Bergara," Shane said, getting up. 

Ryan could only smile as the movie started. He was starting to regret his choice to watch a horror movie. Especially when he was starting to sober up. It didn’t matter how old he was, he still got nightmares from horror movies. 

Shane returned with a popcorn bowl and two beers. “Here you go, Princess.” 

“Thank you,” He giggled. 

He put the blanket back over Shane’s legs. He reached into the bowl on Shane’s lap as a loud bang made him jump closer. He hated jump scares. They were cheap tactics, in his film nerd opinion, used by lazy horror directors. It scares you for a second and then it's over. It doesn’t give him the same feeling as an ominous shot, with all of its gloriously scary components, and it leaves him feeling cheated. Shane can only laugh at how jumpy he gets when they happen, barely flinching. 

Ryan envies how fearless Shane can be. He’s seen Shane go through dozens of these haunted places, from prisons to asylums to homes with haunted artifacts, and not even bat an eye. His ability to not get scared by things like horror movies or ghosts both frustrated and fascinated Ryan. He found himself staring at Shane as they watched the film, a soft smile never leaving his face. 

He looked beautiful to Ryan and that confused him. He had never thought of any man in that way, let alone one of his best friends. Tonight was full of surprises, he guessed. 

“You’re staring,” Shane said, effectively removing him from that train of thought. 

“Sorry, dude,” Ryan muttered, taking a handful of popcorn. 

Shane chuckled. “You might as well say ‘no homo,’ at this point, Bergara.” 

“What?” He shook his head. “I mean, why?” 

“I point out you’re staring at my beautiful face and you...bro out,” Shane said, in a joking tone. 

Ryan turned to fully face Shane. “I do not, ‘bro out,’” He aggressively air quoted Shane’s words. 

“Sure, Ry. It’s just..everytime anything remotely serious or, god forbid, flirty you instantly freak out. And, I mean, it’s fine..I’m not...I just can’t keep being played with, ok?” 

“Shane,” Ryan started.

“No, Ryan. I just..” 

Ryan snapped. He surged forwards, placing his hands on either side of Shane’s face, and kissed him. It was the most passionate he’s been in a long time. Not only did it surprise Shane, but it also surprised him. Shane didn’t kiss back at first, stunned by Ryan’s suddenness. His mouth caught on sooner than later and he deepened it. Ryan allowed himself to indulge in the feeling until Shane pulled away. “Um, what does this..” 

Ryan's smile grew as he rested his forehead against Shane’s. “Hoping you’d know,” He answered. 

“Well, I’d rather take a guy out before...y’know,” He said. 

Ryan pulled back, looking down at his hands. “Oh. Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” 

“Tomorrow?” Shane asked, slipping Ryan’s hand into his. 

“Tomorrow.” He echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! i may do an epilogue to this because idk...i think it could be good. maybe when i get writers block again ill come back to it.


End file.
